


Armin's Nightmare

by EagleDreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleDreamer/pseuds/EagleDreamer
Summary: Armin has a nightmare about what happened to Eren. (also posted on fanfiction.net with the same username)
Kudos: 3





	Armin's Nightmare

"Hey, Armin. I'm gonna turn out the light, okay?" Conny said.

"Okay." Armin responded as if it was okay. But it wasn't. He knew that it would happen again tonight, just like every night. The light went out and Armin heard Connie get into bed. He stayed awake for as long as possible but eventually succumbed to sleep.

He was on the roof again. Thomas was in the titans' mouth. Then Eren took off and I couldn't stop him. Just like last time. And then he was crashing across the roof after a titan jumped and bit his leg off. I knew that the others were getting eaten around me but I couldn't take my eyes off of Eren. I was frozen in place. I couldn't even move when a titan picked me up and put me in its mouth. I unfroze when I started going down its throat and screamed. I was reaching desperately for the titan's teeth to save myself when someone grabbed my arm. It was Eren! He pulled me up and tossed me out of the titan's mouth onto the roof. I looked back just as he reached out towards me. I scrambled to reach him but was too late. The titans mouth slammed shut, chopping his arm off, and it swallowed. I screamed as I watched the arm fall to the ground.

I bolted upright as I felt someone roughly shaking me. I faintly heard Conny say something about screaming but I wasn't listening. 'Eren, I have to find Eren,' I thought as I jumped out of my bed and ran for the dungeons where I knew Eren's room was located. I slammed open the door to the dungeons and ran to Eren's cell.

"Armin, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw me run towards him in a panic.

"You're okay." I breathed out as I started to calm down.

"Of course, I'm okay," Eren said. "why wouldn't I be?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"You got eaten by a titan." He yelled. "Most people wouldn't be okay! Most people would be dead! I thought you were dead." He cried, tears running down his face.

"What do you mean he was eaten by a titan?" they heard Levi say from beside them. Neither of them had heard him approaching. "Obviously, he wasn't because he's sitting right there."

"No, I was." Eren said. "I don't remember most of what happened, but I remember pulling Armin out of a titan's mouth, then a little of being in the titan's stomach. Other than that, there's nothing until I woke up and saw the Garrison pointing their swords at us."

I could tell by the slight widening of his eyes that Levi was disturbed by this revelation.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was that important. I saved my friend and am somehow still here. That's more than I could have hoped for." Eren explained with a confused look on his face, like he couldn't figure out why it mattered.

By that time, I had finally calmed down. "Eren, you need to talk about this with someone. Holding things inside isn't good for you." I told him. Levi nodded.

"From now on, you are to attend regular sessions with the psychologist." He said in a 'do what I say or die' tone. "Now go back to sleep. We need to be up early for the expedition tomorrow." He said and walked away.

"Goodnight Eren." I said, brushing the dirt from my night pants.

"Night Armin" I heard him say as I walked out of the dungeon. I knew that I wouldn't have that nightmare again tonight, though it wasn't gone forever.


End file.
